


The Hollywood Horde Job

by kisahawklin



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gift Giving, Multi, Stealing gifts, best gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Eliot are planning something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hollywood Horde Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts), [soleta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleta/gifts).



> Hi Kayim. Hope you don't mind sharing your gift with my wife, who had the fantastic idea for this fic and deserves more than half of the credit for it existing. Happy 2016!

"It'll be the perfect surprise," Parker says in her totally-not-a-stage-whisper whisper. 

"Parker," Eliot says , in his totally-not-annoyed annoyed voice. 

"What?" she asks, smiling at Alec like she's up to something, which he absolutely knows she is. And with Eliot, too.

"Are you planning something, woman?" he asks, because he's expected to, and you don't let Parker down.

"Yep," is all she says. 

Eliot rolls his eyes and wanders off toward the kitchen. He spends nearly as much time in their kitchen as the pub's kitchen anymore, and Alec is not complaining. Parker eats way too much cereal if Eliot doesn't cook. And if he's honest, he wouldn't mind her putting on a little weight. He likes her as she is, but he has a fond wish that they will grow old and paunchy together. Her paunch will be a cute little belly, he's sure, while his will be a disgusting gummy-frogs-and-orange-soda belly, but somehow he doesn't think she'll mind. It'll be Eliot that drags him out of bed to go do sit-ups and tai chi when he's eighty.

~~~

Alec doesn't think about that night again until they're in a theater a couple of months later, and Parker says, "Do you think we'll see the thing?" and Eliot answers, "Of course not, do you not understand how these things work? It takes a lot of time, Parker. You have to be patient."

Now he's curious. He's fairly certain they're talking about a new treat at their favorite movie theater - the one with the bar and the comfy chairs. Maybe they're trying to get a drink named after him. It is his birthday coming up in eight months, and he's been dropping hints. He starts paying closer attention after that.

~~~

The problem with training your team on tech is that it makes it possible for them to sneak around on you. Parker's always been sneaky, but not about the important stuff. Mostly she doesn't bother, which is reason number twelve thousand eight hundred six why he loves her. 

Eliot's always quiet, but usually he leaves a cyber trail a mile wide. There's nothing this time. Nothing on his computer, or his other computer, the one he thinks Alec doesn't know about, or even the pub's little chromebook that he insisted he needed for looking up flavor profiles or some other made-up shit. If he's emailing people, he's doing it completely off of Alec's radar, and that in itself is an accomplishment. He'd be proud of Eliot if he wasn't so damn curious.

~~~

"I checked," Parker says. "It's here."

"You're sure?" Eliot asks. "You know how important it is. I didn't get him anything else."

"Anything else for what?" Alec asks, and he's definitely curious now. He wonders if he should ask for a menu drink menu nonchalantly, or if he should just wait and let them order. 

"Never mind, Hardison," Eliot grumps. 

Alec shrugs and puts an arm around Eliot, which just doubles the intensity of the annoyed-face. Parker smiles and puts her arm around Eliot on his other side. Weirdly, this does not quadruple his annoyed-face, but Alec understands. It's almost impossible to be annoyed with Parker when she's not being bossy in your ear on the job.

"Let's get drinks and sit down," Parker says. "I don't want to miss any previews."

Previews have always been Parker's favorite - she's been known to fall asleep during movies... well, almost always. But she loves the trailers. Alec can't see say he's not excited to see what they're putting in front of Star Wars, but he's a man now, he's patient. 

"I've got it," Eliot says, ducking under their arms and heading toward the bar. "Go get our regular seats."

Alec and Parker do as they're told, making sure to save the seat on Parker's other side for Eliot. She's going to need both of them kicking her to make sure she stays awake, even through Star Wars.

Eliot gets back from the bar just as the lit lights dim, and Alec hold holds his breath to see what previews they're putting up. Batman vs. Superman is first, and Alec will never ever ever tell anyone that it looks better than he'd ever hoped. He'll be grumpy about it for Eliot's sake, but secretly, he thinks he's going to enjoy Batffleck. X-men and Independence Day, and then... 

_Warcraft._

He'd stopped reading about Warcraft when it became obvious the storyline was going to be about the precious human mageling like every other dungeons and dragons crap movie ever made about a game. He couldn't bear to see his precious game turned into such mindless drivel. He's annoyed on principle, which is why it takes a minute to register. 

The main character is an orc. And it's not just an orc, but it's _his_ orc, his beloved Orgrim. His jaw nearly drops to the floor. 

"Eliot," he says, pointing at the screen. 

"Yeah," Eliot says. "Merry Christmas, man. "

"And happy birthday, too," Parker says. "We had them change the release date to your birthday as an extra present."

Alec turns to them, his mouth still going like a fish. "You... you.... you stole a movie for me?" he asks.

"Of course," Parker says. "What else did you think we'd do for your Christmas-slash-birthday present? Get them to name a drink after you?"

Alec sits back in his chair and marvels at the how great his life is. Other people may have white picket fences and yappy little dogs, but he's got the world's greatest thief and the world's scariest hitter at home. That's more than enough for him.


End file.
